Traveling the Anime Worlds
by lostkaze
Summary: Different anime characters interact with each other in different anime worlds. How will characters from completely different life styles deal with each other? Will involve many anime.
1. DBZ World or is it?

disclaimer: don't own anything, i have little ideas, and as i type this, i am stumped... oh well. let me try this.

a/n: cross-over of many, many anime... but first, let's start off with something common; DBZ. oh and things /like this/ is my thoughts.

Chapter 1: DBZ World... or is it?

It was an average day in the Dragonball Z World: some alien or another had come to earth to fight with Goku. Uhh, let's make it Frieza.

So Frieza landed at some deserted, desolate place where no one ever bothers to come except when they want to fight for the survival of earth. "Goku, show yourself!"

Standing next to Frieza was Random Henchman. "What? How can i be a henchmen to such a weak and freaky character!" said Random Henchman who was actually Cell.

"Shutup henchman," Frieza said as he fired a beam through Cell's body, significantly hurting the uhh, bug/alien creature or whatever he is.

"Oww..." said Cell indifferently as he lay on the ground dying.  
"That doesn't even make sense! Cell appeared after Frieza, so Cell should be stronger! And why am I a henchman too! Well I have a solution to this!" shouted Other Random Henchman who happened to be Buu.

So Other Random Henchman (ORH) powered up an extremely large beam and fired it at Frieza who flicked it back at ORH. ORH had become many pieces of pink globs, though he quickly gathered himself together.

"Hmm, that didn't quite work the way I planned..." said ORH. "And if you keep calling me a henchman, I'll make sure you are in more pieces than I just was!"

"Okay, anything you say, Buu-sama!" came a voice from nowhere. Needless to say, Other Random Henchman was forever known as Buu. And as Random Henchman made a similar threat, he was from then on known as Cell. /Phew, that was close/

In any case the story continued as Frieza once again shouted for Goku to show himself.

"You know, if you keep your power surpressed and arrive at a deserted island, Goku won't come," stated an unusually smart, yet very dumb henchman. That is to say, it was a logical question, but the henchman was actually Goku.

"Uhh, okay... so I've been traveling through space to come to earth to fight Goku, who is actually been on my ship for months?" Frieza said dubiously. "Oh well, whatever, let's fight!"

Therefore, Frieza and Goku prepared to fight. Frieza was confident that he could defeat Goku since he had easily outpowered Cell and Buu; however, with a light punch, Frieza was sent flying a couple hundred yards away into a tree. For some reason that caused him to blow up, and he died. /what a stupid and random way to die... though it's my idea, so maybe I shouldn't be criticizing myself.../

"Yay, I won! I'm bored now/you shouldn't be bored after saving earth.../ let's fight, Cell!" said Goku, oblivious to the fact that Cell was near death on the ground from Frieza's earlier attack.

"I would, but I'm kinda almost dead..."

"Can't you just regenerate like you did when Dad sacrificed his life and blew up with you, but then you came back to life and then I had to defeat you by getting rid of that regenerating cell thing or whatever, and so actually you shouldn't be alive so why are you here?" asked Chibi Gohan from the cell saga.

"If you noticed, not much makes sense in this story. And another thing, you sure make one hell of a boring entrance, but you do have a point." And so Cell regenerated himself to fight Goku.

Goku and Cell begin to fight; it was over in a matter of seconds: Goku had easily been destroyed by Cell.

"Wait! So Frieza is stronger than Cell and me, and Goku is stronger than Frieza, but weaker than Cell?" questioned Buu. "Then whose the strongest?"

Everyone was quite baffled/although the shouldn't be since everything as been weird since the beginning/ and thus decided to test there strengths. And to make it fair, everyone was at there strongest. First Buu fought Goku and quickly lost. Then he fought Cell who was once again left near death on the ground.

"In the end, Dad is stronger than Frieza but lost to Cell, who Frieza defeated, but beat Buu who defeated Cell? Then is no one strong or is everyone strong or... you know what, this story makes no sense! I'm just confused!" said the puzzled Chibi Gohan. /so am I... that's not a good sign.../

/Uhh, hmm, okay how about.../ However everything was cleared up when a head with a snake-like mouth and extremely long neck appeared from behind a rock and bit Buu and Cell. They instantly died and Goku was promptly pronounced the strongest.

"That only made the story more confusing..."

/That does, doesn't it/ Uhm, but to prove Gohan wrong, I decided that Orochimaru (snake dude from Naruto) would explain the situation. "You see, this place is not actually the DBZ World. In truth, it is the Completely Nonsensical DBZ World; we better leave before the absurdness kills us.

Quickly the remaining DBZ character's Goku and Chibi Gohan went after Orochimaru who had slithered under the rock. Out of nowhere Vegeta and Mirai Trunks appeared so they too could escape the hell of the crazy world. Just as the gateway, aka the rock, to another world closed, a stampede of Bulma's and Chichi's with frying pans came chasing after them. Those 4 Saiyajins had luckily escaped, but what was in store for them in the next chapter?

-------------------------------------------

And that was the first chapter. Umm yeah, stupid as hell, and not thought out well... but with different characters it should be a little more interesting. Read & Review plz. 


	2. Shikamaru's Appearance and Death?

a/n: the first chapter is pretty pointless but maybe this one is better. Things like /this/ is my thoughts, and plz r&r

Chapter 2: Shikamaru's Appearance... and Death?

In a forest filled with giant trees a lone boy stood silent, trying to conceal himself as he saw five intruders appear within a flash of light. Although four people looked out of this world, the one he feared most was the snake-like Orochimaru that stood with the rest. 

"I should probably warn Konoha, but that's so far away... how troublesome (mendokusai na)" said the ever-so-lazy Chuunin, Nara Shikamaru. /actually you could probably get to your village in a couple minutes.../

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was explaining to the Saiyajins what they would find in Konoha village. "Watch out for that place; there are ninjas everywhere with different abilities out to destroy the world, just like Cell and Buu in your world. That's why I brought you to my world to save the day."

"Yeah, I have a question about that "going to another world" thing," said Mirai Trunks. "How the hell did you do that!"

"It's not a matter of how, but the fact that it's an insignificant part of the story. Therefore it does not need explanation," Orochimaru said simply, and since it's convinient for me, everyone excepted the answer.

"Well I have a better question: are the ninjas at the Konoha village weaker than either Buu or Cell?" asked Goku. "If they are then we aren't needed since you can simply bite them to death."

"Yes, in the other world I did kill Buu and Cell easily but that was only because it was convinient."

"Well isn't everything just so convinient in this story," growled Vegeta, indicating to me that I should begin explaining everything better if I wanted to live. 

Therefore Orochimaru added, "Besides, the other world that we were in was filled with insanity so me killing those super strong creatures so easily was expected. But that's not the problem now. Right now I need your help to destroy the evil Konoha village. You can start with that one trying to hide in the shadows."

"Gah, they spotted me; I should use my IQ of 200 to get out of the situation but that's too troublesome..." Shikamaru said, and decided he would rather run than go through the trouble of using his brain; however, before he had gotten a couple yards, Vegeta appeared in front of him.

"Is the village full of little brats like him?" Vegeta sneered. "Damn, I want more of a challenge! C'mon brat, if you want to die peacefully, tell me who your strongest fighter is!"

As Vegeta powered an ball of energy in his right hand, Gohan said, "Wait, shouldn't he be saying, 'if you want to LIVE peacefully, tell me who your strongest fighter is?'"

"Remember this is Vegeta we're talking about..." stated Goku. 

"Oh, that's right. Silly of me to forget how evil Vegeta is, " Gohan said matter-of-factly. "Well then, continue on."

While Vegeta had impatiently waited for them to finish mocking his personality, Shikamaru had shouted, "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Skill)!"

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, or at least he tried to; however he was bound by Shikamaru's jutsu. Nonetheless, with the energy ball still in his hand he attempted to throw it; no such luck. Then a smile appeared on Vegeta's face, though he was trying like hell to smirk his Vegeta smirk. The smile of course belonged to Shikamaru; an idea had come upon him.

"I see you can gather your chakra to make it visible, ossan (old man)," Shikamaru said to Vegeta. "Furthermore, it seems it's still visible even though I'm in control of your motions. You must be pretty strong to still have some will of your own, though maybe I can use that strength."

With that said, Shikamaru turned away from Vegeta so that their backs were facing each other. Shikamaru moved his right arm back, in a throwing position. Then he swung it forward as he concentrated on releasing a large amount of chakra from his right hand. He turned to face Vegeta and saw that the energy ball was no longer in the Saiyajin's hand. Near the three other Saiyajins and Orochimaru was a hole were the energy ball had exploded. But the ground was the only thing that the energy ball had hit; Shikamaru's genius had failed.

Looking past Vegeta the Chuunin saw three very angry people, who had suddenly changed right before his eyes. Now their hair had become a bright yellow-gold, and their eyes light-blue: Super Saiyajins! There was about 500 yards between Shikamaru and the three Super Saiyajins but he remembered the speed of Vegeta, and he knew they would be upon him in a second. 

Before he knew it the Saiyajin's were a couple of yards away as they fired their beams! Though Shikamaru couldn't think of any way to escape, there was one strong thought in his mind as he awaited his sure death. The clouds are so nice... (Kumo wa ii na). And that's the second chapter. What will happen to Shikamaru in a story that people have an easy chance of death (three characters died in the first chapter)? Find out next time! 


End file.
